The Hegemony
The Hegemony is by far the largest of the human factions and it's leader the most legitimate claim to 'ruler of humanity'. They are a well Hegemony of states with Earth set as it's dominate power and the center of it's Empire. This is a shattered image, one shattered by many rebellions both large scale and small that have riveted the Hegemony time and time again and from each of these whole hosts of worlds break away and become their own factions. Although from time to time a leader will arise in the Hegemony that will reconquer some of these regions and attempt to bring the image almost achieved by the first Hegemon. History The History of the Hegemony is one of many great leaders, great victories, but also a history or traitors and defeats that have long troubled the Hegemony. It's history is split into two main phases that first and second Hegemon's and although dozens of Hegemons existed between these individuals most where seen as corrupt or weak and thus are not officially counted, any more that is. Early History-The First Hegemon: In the year 2051, our world, Earth, was united under the First Hegemon. In the year 2027 his dreams began with the Eurasian Federation—the former Russian Federation—falling into disarray after the assassination of their leader, Alexei Navalny. He himself had taken power after the coup that killed Igor Sechin who took power after the chaos that followed the death of Putin, being his right hand man. Igor abolished the offices of the President, Prime Minister, and Prosecutor General in favor of the totalitarian role of Autarch in 2025, and advocated strongly for reforms of the bureaucracy and military, as well as an economic empire, which quickly became a proper empire. Then came The Hegemon. He was a polish jew by birth, raised in a poor family made poorer once his government fell under the control of the Russians. He was bitter, he was angry, and he was lost. He fell into terror cells and revolutionary cells trying his best to harass the Russians and local ‘traitors’. He was eventually caught and thrown into Black Dolphin prison where his life changed. Surrounded by the worst of the worst he found one man, who’s name is lost to time. He was a light in the dark and a truly enlightened man who was once a powerful bureaucrat in Russia before questioning the regime and it’s rather unethical practices. He taught The Hegemon his philosophy of a common humanity, non-violent progress, and one world government. The Hegemon was later released after serving roughly 5 years while the old man died in prison. The Hegemon began his revolution in 2032 which started with a bang, literally. A bomb was placed in the government section of the Moscow Metro and armed rebels rounded up officials, put them in Stalin’s old tunnels for ‘safe keeping’ and held out against police and soldiers. It was a hopeless but planned fight as the rebels took down plenty of government troops with them, enough to rally the public to their cause. As the Federation began to crack down, draft soldiers, and curtail free speech the public’s anger only grew. In the summer of 2033 the true revolution began with the eventual toppling of the government and the public execution of Igor in the next months. The Hegemon then dismantled the Eurasian Federation and began the creation of the Hegemony. All the nations annexed by the Federation were turned over to local governments and became the first ‘Dominions’. The Unification Wars (2036-2051): The Hegemon went before the United Nations and condemned them outright, pointing to the oppression they watched and refused to even attempt to stop. He pointed to the times Russian troops annexed entire nations and the UN just let them in, only giving slight protest. He called for the UN to dismantle itself and its members to join his Hegemony for a greater unity on earth, greater prosperity, and greater security. Some members joined his Hegemony (mainly poorer nations of the Balkans, Middle East, Asia, and Africa), while others would stay neutral, and some say it as a out right threat to global security and prepared it’s armies to crush The Hegemony. This, however, was not to be. A war began lasting roughly 15 years (started in 2036) and at its end the Hegemon was in charge of the entire world, albeit a world in need of repair. He launched massive series of reform, rebuilding, and super projects that grew more, dug more, and built more for the people of earth. By the end of it, a 5 year program, the Hegemon was able to make good on his promise of: “A hot meal, decent job, and a roof over your head for every man, women, and child of this earth.” he then looked to space pouring billions upon billions into space programs to seize the resources of the stars. Age of Expansion (2051-2181): The Hegemon’s program lasted far beyond his life time, into the reigns of multiple successors who were able to colonize: Luna, Mars and its moons, Venus, and many of the larger asteroids in the belt. Earth flourished in this golden age with every human being living a life of basic luxury and plenty. It was during this time that the Hegemons and their bureaucracy grew rather corrupt and many mega corporations and ‘families’ began to take over the government. During this age colonies on the outer planets and their moons (Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, ect) began to be established who were mainly loyal to the corporations. Age of Decay/Chaos: The Age of Disarray began with the rise of a new Hegemon known in the modern era as ‘The Second Hegemon’ seeing as all Hegemons between the first and this one were seen as weak and corrupt. He began a massive reformation to bring greater representation to the Dominions, build up military, and to curb the power of the corporations and families, something they did not take kindly to. The first great revolt resulted form this leading to a massive civil war engulfing the worlds of the Hegemony (which at this time claimed roughly 70ish worlds). The war lasted for roughly a century and is simply known as 'The 100 years war' and lead to widespread devastation, but also innovation. It was because of this war that the Hegemony government began to crack down on dissidents harder then ever before and also needed mass amounts of labor. They turned to prisoners of all sorts to work in the factories, mines, and building projects across the Empire and for the worst offenders turned them over to the path finders (explorers and colonial agencies) who turned them into a form of 'Penal Marine' sent to the worst posts. It was in this context that the second great revolt took place with a group of dissidents turned into penal laborers upon the world of Sentax-5 began to grow tired and bitter of the rather harsh labor enforced upon them for rather 'minor' crimes. A man arose among them named Yuan Xi, but as he grew a vast network that would soon take over Sentax-5, renamed himself Kong Qiu after the real life Confucius . The revolution took place years later and after meticulous years of planning and gathering arms. His solders then fought a massive battle to first take the capital and then after seizing the ships on the ground launched a attack on the orbital station (i'll finish this later). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Human Race Category:Milky Way Category:Expansionist Faction